


[Podfic] The Twist and Shout Series by Grenegome

by fire_juggler



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunkenness, First Time, M/M, Oblivious!Harry, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twist and Shout Series by Grenegome read aloud.  Including:</p><p><b>A Hard Day's Night:</b> Harry saves the world (well, Chicago, anyway) and as usual isn't thanked for it. Instead, he gets to spend the evening in undesirable company.</p><p><b>With A Little Help From My Friends:</b> Harry works things out with a little help from Murphy, Thomas, and a gangster with irritating facial hair.</p><p><b>Twist and Shout:</b> Harry's kind of bad at taking things slow. (Or: Flirt, flirt, flirt. Sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Twist and Shout Series by Grenegome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hard Day's Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287667) by [Grenegome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenegome/pseuds/Grenegome). 
  * Inspired by [With A Little Help From My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288326) by [Grenegome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenegome/pseuds/Grenegome). 
  * Inspired by [Twist And Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291271) by [Grenegome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenegome/pseuds/Grenegome). 



> First of all, many thanks to Grenegome for giving Blanket Permission to record podfic. ♥
> 
> Secondly, you can download all three fics as a chaptered audiobook or a bundled mp3 album from the top. Or, if you prefer, you can download them separately down below.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twist_and_shout_series.mp3)

## Length:

02:14:17 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twist_and_shout_series-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 130.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twist_and_shout_series-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 67.1 MB

  
---|---  
  
** Individual Summaries, Downloads, and Streaming **

Twist and Shout #1: A Hard Day's Night

| 

**Link to Text:[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/287667)**

**Length:** 00:19:36

**Rating:** Teen & Up Audiences

**Summary:** Harry saves the world (well, Chicago, anyway) and as usual isn't thanked for it. Instead, he gets to spend the evening in undesirable company.

**Content Notes:** None

**Downloads:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twist_and_shout_hard_days_night-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 19.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twist_and_shout_hard_days_night-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 10.3 MB

**Streaming Audio:**  
---|---  
  
*****

Twist and Shout #2: With a Little Help from my Friends

| 

**Link to Text:[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/288326)**

**Length:** 00:36:33

**Rating:** Teen & Up Audiences

**Summary:** Harry works things out with a little help from Murphy, Thomas, and a gangster with irritating facial hair.

**Content Notes:** Drunkeness, Oblivious!Harry, Contains a character making decisions about who to kiss after drinking.

**Downloads:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twist_and_shout_with_help_friends-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 35.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twist_and_shout_with_help_friends-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 18.5 MB

**Streaming Audio:**  
---|---  
  
*****

Twist and Shout #3: Twist and Shout

| 

**Link to Text:**[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291271)

**Length:** 01:18:53

**Rating:** Explicit

**Summary:** Harry's kind of bad at taking things slow. (Or: Flirt, flirt, flirt. Sex.)

**Content Notes:** First Time

**Downloads:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twist_and_shout_twist_and_shout-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 71.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/twist_and_shout_twist_and_shout-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 39.4 MB

**Streaming Audio:**  
---|---


End file.
